


I'm Beneath the Same Sun

by IncurablePeppermint



Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Jealousy, Multi, One sided Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia, One-Sided Attraction, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29364954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncurablePeppermint/pseuds/IncurablePeppermint
Summary: (Femslash Feb 2021 Prompt: Buttercup)Glossaryck asks Janna for some details about her crush for research purposes.
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Janna Ordonia
Series: Femslash Feb 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160165
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	I'm Beneath the Same Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by both the Femslashfeb2021 prompt "buttercup" and the Jack Stauber song "buttercup"

Janna watches, quiet and bitter, as Star Butterfly walks through the royal cornfield hand in hand with Marco Diaz. Stories above them, she sits in an open window holding spy-binoculars she imported from Earth. She forces herself to turn her attention to the local marketplace in the hunt for Mewmans hocking illicit goods. There’s no way in Mewni she can finish Eclipsa’s most recent potion assignment without merfolk skin. Which is, at least under Moon’s watch, very illegal. 

"It's tough, isn't it?"

She nearly falls out the window in surprise, but grabs tight onto the stone frame. Her binoculars, however, are lost to the garden below. "Glossaryck, I remember us talking about you knocking before talking."

"Well yes. But I never listen. And neither do you."

"Alright, touché." Janna shrugs and plops to her feet back inside the castle. She stretches out the stiffness of prolonged spy work. "But yeah. I’m great at finding black markets on Earth. Everyone here is so skittish."

“Oh, I don’t mean your potions work. Though that  _ is  _ quite the pickle.”

“Okay. What  _ do _ you mean, then?”

"Well you obviously have feelings for the girl."

Janna scoffs. It comes off way too defensive. "Yeah. I have  _ feelings _ for Star because she's my friend. That's how friends work." She starts her descent through the winding corridors and stairs of Castle Butterfly down to retrieve her dropped equipment. She'd have Glossaryck grab the binoculars but… she doesn't have the pudding on hand to bribe him with. “I know you think friend stuff is too simple for you.”

"I didn't say who it  _ wa-as." _

Condescending as always. It usually doesn't bother Janna. In fact, it's usually really entertaining. But it’s also not usually pointed at her. It’s way funnier when he tells Marco to stop being hysterical.

"I could figure out who you meant."

"Yes, you could. But you didn't! Ah. Young love."

"Glossaryck."

"What I mean to say is, I may be an immortal magical glossary for a book of spells. But you can still talk to me about your troubles. _ If _ they're interesting troubles."

"You're saying you're bored and you want me to entertain you with my teen suffering."

"Correct! But I’m also doing research for a romance novel that I'm drafting."

"And why should I agree to this?"

"Because I'm great with secrets and you're too _ embarrassed _ to tell your friends."

Unfortunately, he’s right. Janna stops in her tracks. She glares down a flight of stairs rather than look Glossaryck in the face. "Fine." She hops on the railing and slides on down, one hand keeping her balance, the other keeping her hat on her head. "But I don't like this."

"Oh, I didn't assume you'd be excited for it. But wonderful! Tell me how it feels, I'll take notes."

"Ugh… It feels… Like since they started dating, Star forgets I exist. That I'm here, in Mewni, in the same castle. But I know that’s not true. It’s just that she’s spending more time with her  _ boyfriend _ ."

"Terrible. Keep going."

"And seeing them all lovey-dovey is… nauseating. I wanna gag but I can't stop looking. Like a car crash that keeps reversing and happening again."

"Gruesome. I feel that way about tapioca."

"And I want something bad to happen."

" _ Go on… _ "

"I want… Some necessary adventure or trial or  _ something _ . Because then I can tag along and be useful and get her attention for at least a little bit or…"

"Or?"

" _ Or… _ Maybe she'll have to save me. Turn into a big butterfly monster thing and swoop down to catch me. Again"

"Wow. Your motives are terrible. I can’t wait to use this in my book. Goodbye."

With that Glossaryck disappears, leaving Janna to sort herself out. "Wait! Hey I wasn't done talking!" Janna groans. It feels wonderful and terrible to get things off her chest. And now that she's started she wants to keep going. Blab until she can't anymore.

She takes a moment to breathe deep. Janna visualizes her emotions swirling through the air out her mouth then getting caught in a jar and being sealed off tight. Maybe eventually she'll talk things through, for real. For now, it's back to bottling it up.

Her binoculars are resting on top of a pink flower bush. Thankfully, they're only scuffed from the fall. Somehow. Janna holds them up to her face to test them. When she turns to look towards the cornfields she's met with a toothy grin that takes up her whole line of sight.

"Hi-i Janna. Still trying to find someone selling merfolk skin?"

"Hey Star. Yeah, no luck so far."

"Well, I'll keep an ear out for anyone we have to put in the dungeon for it. Oh! But I mean… I won't let mom put  _ you _ in the dungeon."

Janna pockets her binoculars then shrugs. "I could handle a dungeon. Might straighten out the crick in my neck to hang on the rack a few days."

Star snorts out a laugh and gives Janna a playful slap on the shoulder. "You're so funny. Oh!" She plucks a flower from the ground and holds it aloft, a wonder-filled expression on her face. "Do you know what you're standing in, Janna?"

"The royal garden?"

"Pssh,  _ no. _ Well, yes.  _ But _ , you're standing in Buttercups!" Star takes Janna's wrist and pulls it up, then holds the flower under it. There's a soft yellow glow shining against Janna's skin. "Now you're  _ really _ Janna-Banana." Star's hand is warm. She looks at Janna with an expectant smile. Janna's stomach turns. She wants to close the gap between them. She wants to know what it feels like to kiss her best friend.

"Guess I am."

"Well, I'll see you later Janna! I've got to pick out an outfit for my dinner date with Marco."

She drops the buttercup into Janna's hand before skipping off. Janna watches her leave, feet plastered to the ground. Once Star is out of sight, Janna crushes the flower in her hand.


End file.
